<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Broken Willows by VergilIsBabe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798152">Broken Willows</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilIsBabe/pseuds/VergilIsBabe'>VergilIsBabe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラX 月下の夜想曲 | Castlevania: Symphony of the Night</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alucard is based more on SOTN, Angst, Death, Demons, F/M, Fluff, Gore, Gothic Romance, Injury Recovery, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, blue fang like creatures, i suck at summaries, trevor and sypha are mentioned but not seen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:20:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>983</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23798152</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VergilIsBabe/pseuds/VergilIsBabe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When a horde of demons attacks a woman living in a cottage near the forest, things get messy. The 'owner' of the demons now has to fix their mistakes.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alucard (Castlevania)/Reader, Alucard | Adrian Tepes | Arikado Genya/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Broken Willows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey, I'm the writer of the Tumblr blog: daddy-drac-attac. I'm coming off hiatus with this piece that I"ve had in my head for a while. The first chapter is short but hopefully, the next ones are longer! FYI Young Master Alucard is my favorite title in SOTN, so I use it aLOT.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a bitterly cold evening in the middle of winter when you were running low on wood for your fireplace. You had put off gathering wood for a while, and of course, it had to be the coldest night that you would soon run out. You went to your dresser and pulled out a long-sleeved shirt, a moth-eaten coat, and two layers of pants and anything else that would help you in the cold winter night. Before you had left, you gathered a small bag with twine and a knife, while you had an ax to your side. </p>
<p>When opening the door a flurry of snowflakes flooded into the house. The wind smacking you straight in the face and covering the floor in snow. You grumbled to yourself about the mess that would become of the snow. It would most likely be all melted by the time you got home, creating several other messes you would have to deal with.</p>
<p>You mulled over the fact that the snow wasn’t too deep tonight, only three to four inches. You had to walk about a quarter-mile away from your home and into the forest. As you walked towards the woods the wind got even colder and stronger. The cold biting the tip of your nose that was buried into your handmade scarf. Your gloved hands shoved in your woolen coat to keep them at least somewhat functioning.</p>
<p>You could hear wolves howl in the distance calling out to the moon. It was far enough to not cause any problems or worries. The crunch of the snow under your feet covered most of the wildness’ song. The whole way to the tree you would take home you cursed to any god that was willing to listen. A winter over three moons long, you would hope that spring would come soon.</p>
<p>As you took your first swing, a loud howl broke through the wind's voice. You dropped your ax into the snow in reaction to the howl being so close by. You quickly turned around and looked for the source. A large black mass was next to your house. It was much bigger than any wolf you've ever seen in your life. The wolf’s body taking up half the size of one of your walls. </p>
<p>Another ear-piercing howl was let loose making you cringe and hold your earmuffs closer to ears. As you looked back up to your house, you noticed that the black mass racing to your current position. Though as the “wolf” was approaching, you noticed several more behind it.</p>
<p>You and your petrified brain stopped everything you were doing and ran deeper into the woods. The low hanging branches scratching your face and arms. Trees crunching under the "wolves" and demonic growls came from behind you. Your breathing was labored from running. Your running came to a halt when your foot caught a tree knot in the ground. </p>
<p>You blacked out slightly as your face smacks the cold hard frozen ground. All the air in your lungs was wheezed out. The growls and crashing noises got closer to your limp body. You closed your eyes in pain as tears dripped and froze your face further. Everything hurt in your body, and soon your pain would over once the wolves ripped you apart.</p>
<p>"What a pretty little thing you are. Almost too pretty to eat, but sadly, my little plaything, I am very hungry." The deep growl came from the wolf creature behind you. The creature above you got extremely close to your face. Its breath was rancid smelling, like rot, and had a copper smell to it. You could only imagine that everyone in the nearby village was dead, torn to threads by these ‘things’. </p>
<p>A drop of saliva dripped onto your face. Your eyes closed to protect yourself, from the monster or the climate, you didn’t know. The saliva passed over the cuts on your face and burned your skin. It felt like acid and made your wounds fester. If your face wasn’t bleeding before, it was now. You muttered prayers in your head hoping for a quick death.</p>
<p>When you opened your eyes, you saw several blue glowing eyes staring back at you, though it only belonged to the creature in front of you. Its bottom jaw broke into fours and its tongue ripped in two. Its sharp claws grabbed your terrified tear ridden face and brought it closer to its own. It lightly stroked your cheek with one of its fingers that had a massive claw.</p>
<p>"So pretty… so pretty indeed. You would make a nice plaything for me. Maybe I can play with you for a bit lon-" </p>
<p> "Stop!"</p>
<p>The monster stopped mid-sentence and looked up. The voice from behind was deep and angelic. Perhaps your prayers were answered. The demon dropped your body like a rag doll. You let out a gasp of pain as your body landed on the frozen ground beneath you. The drop didn't help your throbbing leg and spine either. </p>
<p>"Young Master Alucard, I just went out for a sna-" The demon sounded a bit scared and almost timid, like a boy getting scolded by their mother.</p>
<p>"Silence or I'll slit your throat from where you stand. You went against my permission to go out and feast. You still had food underground. Why must you go out for more, and let it go to waste?”</p>
<p>"I thought we could have a little snack, Young Master Alucard." The monster slowly backed away from your body, cowering from the man behind you. You would look at the man with the angelic voice, but it hurt to turn your neck. Your vision was still black around the edges, and you were losing consciousness rapidly. </p>
<p>Before you blacked out you heard the man sighed. Cold arms went under your body and lifted you, and then darkness consumed you.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>